


Random Story's: Rainy Days

by AmyEDeath



Series: Random Story's [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Character Death, Horror, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Violence, original - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-06-30 21:17:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15759870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyEDeath/pseuds/AmyEDeath
Summary: About a school girl figuring out life and trying to escape the rainy season.





	Random Story's: Rainy Days

**Author's Note:**

> Idk what I'm doing, need help.
> 
> \----------------------------

She had been running through the rain of a passing thunderstorm, scared. She hadn’t dared to look back, terrified as to what inhuman creature she might see behind her. Forced paces, hard breathing, chest pounding, she could swear there was nothing that scared her more, if only she could catch her breath---

 

\---“Yeah I know!” spoke a young woman. “The rainy season’s coming up.”

*Thud, crash*. The noises seemed to be coming from a storage closet at the back of the classroom. A young girl began walking towards it.  
“Clack, clack, clack. The impending footsteps were gradually getting louder and louder.” The closet whispered. *Clank* sounded the door of the iron storage closet.

“What are ‘you’ doing in here again.”

‘Such confidence. How arrogant!’ Thought the other young girl who was crouched inside the closet, a flashlight illuminating her face. She raised her head to see the dark-blonde haired girl who had interrupted her. A young girl whom, in her opinion, wore a bit too much makeup. She scanned the intruder from head to toe, resting her eyes on the the girl’s legs. 

“Isn’t your skirt supposed to be knee length?" The crouched girl asked with a tone of annoyance.

“Why do you care?” 

She smirked, just enough for the blonde to see. “Just, y’know, you might not want to get in trouble with the teachers. You're not wearing the proper shirt for this season either. It’s going to get colder from now on.”

“Lilith, you’re going to get in trouble if you stay in there,” Ignoring what she said. “Although~ I’d like to see how Mr. Goten would act if he heard a spooky noise coming from the closet.” The blonde taunted.

They stared at each other in silence for a moment, soon after the two began to giggle for a short while. Lilith extended her free hand upwards, signifying that she wanted assistance. The other girl grabbed her elbow and yanked her upwards, jerking her a bit to the side. *Thud* sounded a flashlight --which was still on-- as it hit the ground. Lilith turned and bent over to pick it up, however she was interrupted by a girl sitting in a desk right next to her.

“HE’S COMING!”

‘AHRG, right in my ear!’ She thought as she quickly grabbed her flashlight and ran to a seat. The door slammed open and the whole class was no louder than a mouse. As Mr. Goten walked in, Lilith's flashlight shined right towards his face. Goten snapped his head her way, she quickly turned the flashlight off and tucked it into her desk.

“Who was that?! Why do you have electronics in my class!!?”

She winced at her stupidity ‘I’m soo staying after class.’ 

Everyone, confused, began looking at each other. Her blonde haired friend sitting next to her looked her way.

“That was your flashlight right?” The blonde whispered.

Lilith nodded. Then, with a scowl on her face, Lilith lightly shaked her head at the blonde, pleading her not to tell the teacher. The guy seated in front of her raised his hand and the teacher pointed to him. He opened his mouth and Lilith’s face went pale. Expression turning into a mean scowl.

“Is this true, Lilith?” Mr. Goten asked

She nodded, and he pointed to her desk, his other hand signaling her to hand over the device. She took out her flashlight and made her way up to the teacher, glaring at the ‘snitch’ as she walked. Lilith handed him the flashlight, in return he gave her a ticket. ‘Whaaa! The principles office, for something so trivial!’ She thought----


End file.
